Light signals may be used to communicate information between integrated circuits (ICs) such as ICs formed on different dies. Presently, electrical signals between transmitter (Tx) and receiver (Rx) components and respective laser and photodetector components of an electro-optical assembly may be routed using bonding wires or a semiconductor interposer having through holes for the light signals. However, routing by such techniques may be difficult to manufacture or may be difficult to integrate with other components, in particular, for larger arrays of laser devices. For example, the bonding wires may allow for parasitic effects that are difficult to control or the through holes may be difficult to manufacture and integrate.